


Snow Day Antarctica

by Dorianssecretlibrary



Series: Fluffy McHanzo Things [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Noodle Dragons, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowman, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianssecretlibrary/pseuds/Dorianssecretlibrary
Summary: Hanzo, McCree, Genji, Zenyatta, Mei, and Zarya were sent to Watchpoint Antarctica to get it up and running, although they get stuck there a few extra days after their mission was completed. But they made good use of their time off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made some art for this fic and you can check that out here: 
> 
> http://mchanzoitshighnoon.tumblr.com/post/155734383289/some-art-to-go-with-my-fic-snow-day-antarctica

Watchpoint Antarctica, one of the many Overwatch stations that had been abandoned or forgotten. When it was rediscovered, Winston had decided that it would be best to send a team of six to reestablish the base, which is how Hanzo found himself in Antarctica with Jesse, Genji, Zenyatta, Mei, and Zarya.

So far there had been no Talon activity detected here, but it was only a matter of time before they would try something. Luckily the base still appeared to have held up alright. Zarya and Mei were in charge or repairing the generator, Genji and Zenyatta were in charge of scouting the perimeter, and Hanzo found himself with Jesse, put in charge of inspecting the facility for traps or bugs. While they were fairly certain talon hadn’t reached the base yet, one could never be too careful.

They found nothing but a few iced over emergency phones. And while each of them had completed their tasks within two days, Mei and Zarya in their first day, they were required to stay there until pick up could be arranged. With how unpredictable the weather had been, the estimated time Winston had given them was a week.

\---

“Darlin’ have ya seen my serape anywhere?” Jesse asked, walking into the base’s communal kitchen.

“No, I have not.” Hanzo replied, adjusting the serape on his shoulders. “Have you checked our room?”

“I already checked there twice! I can’t figure out where I-” McCree started before letting his eyes fall on the archer. He chuckled and made his way over to Hanzo, wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s waist and kissing the back of his neck. “You coulda just asked ya know. I spent like thirty minutes lookin’ fer that thing.”

“I will consider that, next time.” Hanzo replied, continuing to stir his pot on the stovetop.            

“So, whatcha doin’?” McCree questioned, resting his chin on Hanzo’s shoulder.

“What does it look like?” Hanzo asked.

“Like yer makin’ tea?” Jesse guessed, knowing that the kettle here had rusted.

“Close.” Hanzo stated, continuing to stir the contents of his pot.

McCree waited a moment before asking. “Ok, ya gonna tell me, or am I gonna keep guessin’?”

“I don’t know, I quite like this little game.” Hanzo remarked, a small smile playing on his lips.

McCree chucked and decided to play along. He looked down at the pot. “So, looks like yer heating up milk.” McCree stated. “But not fer tea.” He added. “Is it fer soup?”

“Good observation, it is milk.” Hanzo replied. “However, you are wrong to think this is for soup, you were closer with your first guess.”

Jesse hummed, thinking over Hanzo’s hint. “So it’s a drink?” He asked.

“Yes.” Hanzo replied.

“And yer not just havin’ it plain like that?” McCree questioned.

“That would be correct to assume.” Hanzo remarked.

McCree could only remember one drink that it might be if it wasn’t tea. “Are ya makin’ hot cocoa?” He asked.

“I am.” Hanzo confirmed. “Would you like some?”

“I would.” Jesse replied. “Thank ya kindly.”

“Get two mugs out please.” Hanzo requested.

“You got it.” Jesse replied, looking through the cabinets and pulling out two mugs, which he set on the counter beside Hanzo. “Do we have any marshmallows?”

“I believe there are some in the pantry.” Hanzo stated.

McCree checked the pantry, and after a little searching found the marshmallows.

Hanzo finished preparing the cocoa and poured some into his and Jesse’s mug. He left the remaining cocoa on low heat in case the other’s returned and wanted some. McCree came over with the marshmallows, adding a generous amount to each mug. Hanzo handed one of the mugs to Jesse, and they both walked over to the common room and sat down on the sofa in front of the fire place.

“Athena, can you get the fire goin’?” McCree asked, inching closer to Hanzo on the couch until their shoulders were pressed together.

“I can do that for you, Agent McCree.” Athena replied. The fire started a few seconds later. “You will need to restock the firewood manually.” She stated.

“Got it.” Jesse stated. “Thank you, Athena.”

Soba and Udon soon found their way to McCree’s lap, curling up there to take a nap. “Well they seem ta be makin’ themselves comfortable.” Jesse commented, scratching behind the little dragon’s horns. 

“They’re merely using you as a heat source.” Hanzo commented, taking a sip of his cocoa.

“It _is_ pretty chilly out.” McCree commented. “Don’t know how the others can stand ta be outside. It’s already snowin’ _again_.”

“If they’re enjoying the cold means more time for us by the fire, I see no reason to complain.” Hanzo remarked.

Jesse chuckled. “Well when ya put it like that darlin’,” McCree commented, leaning over to steal a kiss from Hanzo. “I can’t argue with that.”

 ---

Genji listened closely to the rhythmic chime of Zenyatta’s orbs, focusing only on them as he meditated alongside his Master. He could remember how distracted he used to be, never able to make his mind stop long enough to meditate, but the soft chime of the orbs easily caught his attention. He’d asked Zenyatta why his orbs chimed, and he could remember being dissatisfied when the monk merely replied that it was _‘the song of the iris’_ and then refused to elaborate further. Now here he was, his face plate discarded, completely at peace with himself as he mediated alongside Zenyatta.

Genji was pulled out of his meditation when he heard Zenyatta stop all at once. He looked over where Zenyatta was hovering, and tilted his head slightly, silently inquiring why his Master had stopped.

Zenyatta turned away from the window he had been facing to see Genji. “It is snowing.” He stated.

“It’s Antarctica.” Genji replied.

“I’m aware.” Zenyatta remarked, moving to float over to the window to get a better view. “It reminds me of winter’s in Nepal.”

“Daydreaming already?” Genji teased.

“We should go out.” Zenyatta stated. “A walk in the snow will do us some good.”

“You’ll get snowflakes in your circuits.” Genji remarked.

“It is hardly snowing.” Zenyatta retorted. “And my pupil you should know that no snowflake ever falls in the _wrong_ place.”

“I’m not going to talk you out of this am I?” Genji questioned, already knowing the answer. Zenyatta was almost as stubborn as he was.

“Let us get going.” Zenyatta replied, already heading towards the exit.

As they made their way to the front of the base, Genji stepped outside into the cold air. “I’ve never been more glad to have an internal heating unit.” He commented.

“It is quite lovely out here.” Zenyatta remarked, reaching out to catch a snowflake in his hand.

“This reminds me of the time it snowed really hard in Hanamura.” Genji stated. “I was only about seven. I remember making snowmen with Hanzo.”

“You sound reminiscent.” Zenyatta noted. “I have never partaken in the building of snowmen, would you care to teach me?”

“It would be my pleasure, Master.” Genji answered.

Zenyatta hovered just a few inches above the snow, helping Genji roll up the first ball of snow to form the base. Followed by two slightly smaller ones that they stacked on top of each other.

When they finished creating the body, Genji realized that they hadn’t brought anything out to make the face with. He decided to improvise, drawing his shuriken and carefully pressing them into the head of the snowman. Ramen appeared out of nowhere and wrapped himself around the snowman’s neck like a scarf.

“Very ingenuitive my student.” Zenyatta praised, throwing a harmony orb on the snowman, and floating up so that he was eyelevel with their snowman. “Shall we name him?”

“If you want to, go ahead.” Genji prompted.

Zenyatta hummed thoughtfully. After a few moments, he decided on a name. “Arti.” He stated.

Genji tilted his head. “Arti?” He questioned.

“Short for Antarti Ca.” Zenyatta explained.

Genji paused a moment, processing the information he was just given. He chuckled. “Forgive me for ever doubting you Master.” Genji replied. “That is a perfect name.”

Zenyatta chuckled, if he could smile he’d be grinning ear to ear. “I’m glad you agree.” He remarked. “Now let us go inside my sparrow, before we both join Arti in the cold.”

“Understood.” Genji stated, taking Zenyatta’s hand in his own as they made their way inside.

\---

A few clouds began to move in, bringing a light snowfall with them. Mei hummed quietly as she walked alongside Zarya. It was nice here; it felt almost peaceful being back. And it was good to see everything up and running again, it had been practically in shambles when she’d left.

“I had forgotten how much I enjoy it here.” Mei commented.

“It reminds me of winter in home.” Zarya remarked.

“I still don’t understand why you choose to wear so little while you’re out here.” Mei stated.

“I'll tell you my secret if you give me your coat.” Zarya retorted.

Mei felt her cheeks flush slightly. “Is your secret you don’t _own_ a coat?” She asked.

Zarya chuckled. “I have one or two back in Russia.” She replied. “Don’t need them.”

“If you say so.” Mei relented. They continued their walk towards the outdoor training room. “ _Ooo_ , this is some good snow!” She commented, looking at the piles of freshly fallen snow.

“This training facility is rather small.” Zarya commented, resting her hands on his hips as she sized the place up. There were some areas to find cover, but still the overall area was nothing compared to the facilities she worked at in Russia.

“Zarya this was a _research_ facility. Almost no one actually used the training area.” Mei explained, kneeling down in the snow to make a snowball. “The only reason it’s even here is because every Overwatch base requires a training room of some sort.” She added.

Zarya huffed. “In Russia, room trains you.” She stated. “This facility needs good training room. There aren’t even training bots to kill.”

“After we finish officially establishing the base I’m sure Winston will send some over.” Mei assured. She took a step back, aiming her snowball. “I got you something!” She stated, throwing her snowball at the back of Zarya’s head.

Zarya turned her head, quirking one eyebrow up at Mei. “Are you sure this is a fight you are prepared to start?” She questioned, staring at the giggling scientist.

“ _I’m going to get you!_ ” Mei cheered, patting another snowball together. Being back in Overwatch on missions helped her aim, and she managed to hit Zarya square in the face with that one.

“ _No mercy_!” Zarya yelled, grinning as she rolled up a snowball the size of a bowling ball and threw it Mei’s way, practically knocking her off her feet. “FOR MOTHER RUSSIA!” She had never lost a snowball fight before, and she didn’t plan on starting now.

“ _No fair_!” Mei whined, quickly rolling up another snowball and running for cover. “I’ll get you this time!” She stated.

The fight ended in a draw, both not wanting to lose, but they still had to go inside at some point, and it was beginning to get dark out. Mei called the truce, and they agreed to resume their fight again tomorrow. Until then, sitting by the fire sounded like a good way to end the day.

“You are stronger than you look.” Zarya commented, picking Mei up and carrying her inside.

“Are you in need of some personal training?” Mei asked, giggling at the look Zarya shot her. She leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to Zarya’s lips. “Chill out.”

“I will drop you if you make another pun.” Zarya warned, with no real heat behind her words.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry.” Mei replied, partially wanting to make another pun, but she was also too tired to walk, so she resisted the urge.

\---

Hanzo heard Genji come inside, and he assumed the omnic was with him; it was almost unsettling how silent Zenyatta was. He didn’t like not being able to hear when someone approached him. Still, he couldn’t deny that the monk was good for Genji, so he would endure it.

Genji and Zenyatta sat on the floor by the fire, letting any snow that was still on them melt away.

“There’s hot cocoa on the stove.” Hanzo informed them.

Genji perked up at that, but before he could stand, Zenyatta had already begun making his way to the kitchen. “I will get you a mug, Genji.” He stated, returning a moment later with a mug of cocoa which amazingly had more marshmallows in it than McCree’s.

“Thank you.” Genji said, leaning in to press a kiss to Zenyatta’s face plate.

Zarya and Mei came in a moment later, taking up the armchair on the right side of the room. Zarya sat in the chair with Mei sitting comfortably on her lap. The fire had the snow melting off of them.

“Hot chocolate’s on the stove if you two want some.” McCree stated.

“Thank you!” Mei replied. “I’ll get us some.” She added, moving off of Zarya’s lap and making her way to the kitchen.

Genji knew that Zarya still wasn’t entirely comfortable with his and Zenyatta’s presence, but he also found that she was more at ease when he chose not to wear his face plate. He gave her a smile and she seemed to relax a bit, more so when Mei returned with two mugs of cocoa.

If they were going to be stuck here a little longer, it wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at my tumblr: mchanzoitshighnoon.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and criticisms always welcome!
> 
> If English isn’t your first language:
> 
> whatcha = what are you
> 
> if there's a ' before a word, like 'bout, that means a letter isn't being pronounced in the word and the ' is taking the place of that letter.  
> For example:  
> 'bout = about  
> the difference is 'bout doesn't use the "a" sound, the would starts with the "b" instead. It's an accent thing.
> 
> also it can some times take up two letters rather than just one  
> For example:  
> 'em = them
> 
> another accent thing  
> ya = you  
> ta = to  
> fer = for  
> yer = your or you're


End file.
